Living Legacy
by Deremie
Summary: Bei dem General mit den umwerfenden Haaren ist es offensichtlich, dass er nicht nur einen Verehrer hat.Doch wie viele Tote wird es geben, bis Sephiroth sich selbst zwischen dem niedlichen Novizen und dem tragischen Helden entscheiden kann?Cloud/Gen XSephi
1. Chapter 1

Wenn der Kampf der Bestien

das Ende der Welt einläutet

wird die Göttin vom Himmel herabsteigen.

Die Schwingen des Lichts

und der Dunkelheit ausgebreitet,

wird sie uns führen zu Glück,

ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk.

Als Cloud an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, war er noch voller Mut gewesen. Natürlich auch aufgeregt, aber es war mehr eine freudige Aufregung gewesen. Jedenfalls war sie anders gewesen als diese Nervosität, die er jetzt spürte, als er mit den anderen Anwärtern darauf wartete, dass Zack sie für ihre Aufgabe "abholte".

Zack und er kannten sich bereits, was Cloud ein bisschen stolz machte... Wären die anderen Anfänger etwas gesprächiger gewesen, hätte er vielleicht damit angegeben können, wo er doch generell ein Mensch war, der selten ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, doch die meisten von ihnen schwiegen nur, nahmen ihre Position ein und nagelten ihren Blick am Boden fest.

Zack war Clouds Beweis dafür, dass man nicht immer so blieb, wenn man für Shinra arbeitete... und dafür, dass man mit etwas Anstrengung seine Träume verwirklichen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Zack trat ein. Er machte auf Cloud irgendwie einen bedrückten Eindruck, auch wenn er versuchte, seine Laune zu verbergen. Als er Cloud sah, lächelte er, legte ihm kurz freundschaftlich seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du willst also ein Soldat werden? Hau rein."

Cloud schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, fiel daraufhin, als er begann, die angehenden Soldaten wie ein Anführer zu belehren jedoch in die alte Förmlichkeit zurück.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür erneut und 3 Männer standen im Türrahmen.

Die beiden Vorderen schienen sich gerade unterhalten zu haben. Einer von ihnen hatte rot-orangenes langes Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Cloud war sich nicht sicher, ob die - ebenfalls orangenen - Striche neben seinen Augen Wunden oder Gesichtsbemalungen waren. Neben ihm stand ein ernster aussehender Typ mit Glatze und Sonnenbrille, der soeben den Mund geöffnet hatte um etwas zu sagen, aber ebenso wie Zack mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war.

Irgendjemand begann leise zu schmunzeln. Ein Mann mit tiefer Stimme, der sich nun zwischen den beiden Turks hindurch drängelte, wobei er den mit der Sonnenbrille beinah mühelos zur Seite schob. Sein silbernes Haar floss seine Rüstung hinunter.

"Schuldige, Zack... falsche Tür."

"Kein Thema" Zack hatte es nicht ganz geschafft, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

Allein schon durch die Haare hatte Cloud bemerkt, dass es Sephiroth war, der nun die Tür wieder zuzog und dann wahrscheinlich weiter zur nächsten ging, zu der die drei eigentlich wollten. Manchmal fragte Cloud sich, ob das Natursilber war... schließlich konnte jemand, der das Image von Sephiroth hatte auch einige Zeit dafür aufwenden, seine Augenbrauen zu färben... Und wenn es so wäre gäbe es nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden... es sei denn, er...

"Also... sind jetzt alle da?" Der Chor von "Sir" ließ Cloud wieder aus seinen Gedanken erwachen.

"Ihr seid alle Anfänger, oder?"

"Sir! Ja, Sir!" Cloud war nun wieder in seinem Element.

Zack musterte seine Lehrlinge kurz mit ernster - aber auch etwas stolzer Miene. "Ein guter Rat... nein... Ein Befehl..."

Ca. 50 Blicke starrten Zack an, als dieser das Schwert, von dem Cloud hätte schwören können, dass er es bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht getragen hatte - und wenn man so ein bonziges Schwert hatte MUSSTE man es einfach IMMER tragen, von seinem Rücken nahm, es vor sich in die Luft hielt und betrachtete. [Angeber]

Dann senkte er es, verbarg seinen Kopf fast vollkommen dahinter und flüsterte etwas, was bei weitem zu leise war, als dass irgendwer es hätte verstehen können.

Schließlich ließ er die Waffe wieder sinken um seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen. "Verwirklicht eure Träume... und... was auch immer passiert, wahrt eure Ehre als Soldat. Verstanden?"-"Sir!"-"Wir werden alle lebend zurückkommen, okay?" Er schien keine Antwort abzuwarten und keiner schien ihm eine geben zu wollen. Während sein Lehrer seine Klinge erneut erhob, dieses Mal weit über den Kopf, glaubte Cloud draußen auf dem Gang ein Kichern zu hören und lauschte, ob er irgendwo in dem Gespräch Sephiroth hören konnte, doch die Geräusche wanderten langsam, rechts, von hinten nach vorne an Cloud vorbei um irgendwann in der Ferne zu verschwinden.

Ein Portemonnaie, in dem sein Ausweis und sein gesamtes Geld drin waren, alte Socken, eine zweite Shinra-Uniform und ein kleiner Stapel Pornos. Cloud war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass unter den Socken noch irgendetwas liegen würde, traute sich jedoch nicht, sie anzufassen. Er schloss den Schrank wieder und wandte sich seinem eigenen zu. 2 Sekunden später öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Dorme betrat den Raum. Ein einziger Blick über das Zimmer schien ihm zu reichen, um wütend zu werden.

"Strife? Warst du an meinem Schrank dran?" er trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Cloud versuchte, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen und antwortete mit einem beiläufigen "nö" während er mit großer Hingabe seine Ersatzuniform zusammenzufalten schien, wobei er immer wieder eine Weise fand, sie noch besser zusammenzulegen, so dass sie noch kompakter in den Schrank passte, der sowieso viel zu groß für das wenige zeug war, dass man hier besitzen durfte.

"Ich glaub dir nich' Strife!" drohend ragte der Riese über dem blonden auf, der nun seine braunen Handschuhe aus dem Schrank nahm und sie anzog - ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

"Schön für dich" Cloud betrachtete seine Hände, zog die Handschuhe wieder aus und legte sie - fein säuberlich - wieder in seinen Schrank zurück. Damit hatte er sich selbst schachmatt gesetzt... jetzt hatte er nichts mehr, was ihn auch nur halbwegs glaubwürdig beschäftigen konnte.

Dorme klatschte seine riesige Hand gegen die Schranktür, woraufhin die mit einem lauten krachen gegen ihren eigenen Holzrahmen stieß. Für einen Moment dachte Cloud, die Tür würde bersten, doch sie hielt den Schlag des Jungen - der ca. 2 Köpfe größer war als sein Zimmernachbar - aus und kam zitternd wieder zum Stillstand.

Von nebenan hämmerte jemand zwei Mal gegen die Wand. Langsam richtete Cloud seinen Blick auf Dorme, der ihn Mordlüsten ansah.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab nix gemacht!" trotzig schaute er ihm ins Gesicht, das von dieser Aussage nur noch wütender zu werden schien...

Cloud sah die auf ihn zu schnellende Hand leider zu spät, sodass der Schlag ihn von den Füßen riss. Cloud japste, riss dann sein rechtes Bein in die Höhe und traf Dorme genau zwischen den Beinen. Dieser sank daraufhin auf die Knie. Cloud sprang wieder auf, hieb Dorme seine Faust ins Gesicht und betrachtete diesen, als er langsam - nein! langsam und schmerzvoll - zu Boden sank. Cloud biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zwar würde es die andern Novizen wohl ebenso wenig wie Zack kümmern, dass sich zwei von ihnen mal gekloppt hatten, aber wenn Dorme wieder stehen konnte würde er wahrscheinlich sterben...

Cloud trat Dorme in den Magen, woraufhin dieser ächzte.

Auf einen Handel würde er sich nicht einlassen... und wenn doch, so würde er sich nicht dran halten...

Cloud trat erneut zu.

Eigentlich war es vollkommen egal, was er jetzt tat, solange er Dorme nicht umbrachte... er würde ihn wahrscheinlich an irgendetwas verfüttern... etwas großes, schleimiges und ekeliges...

Cloud trat ein letztes Mal zu, schaute dann zu Dorme, der sich am Boden wand, murmelte kurz ein "Scheiße" und rannte aus dem Raum.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuuund, links!"

Eine Gruppe von ca. 20 Novizen wand sich zur Seite und begann, den Gang hinunter zu schreiten. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange es her war, dass er zu solchen Novizen gehört hatte... es schien ihm wie Ewigkeiten...

Dieses Bild war so vertraut. Wie die Anfänger als einheitliche Masse den Gang hinunter schritten um in die Etage, die zum Trainingsgelände um fungiert worden war, zu gehen. Aber damals, als er bei den Novizen gewesen war, hatte immer Helmpflicht geherrscht. Bei diesen dort trug kein einziger einen...

Sie blieben stehen und ihr Anführer überprüfte, ob alle da waren.

Wahrscheinlich machten sie einige alte Übungen nicht mehr, weil sie zu gefährlich sein könnten. Sephiroth fühlte sich eigentlich von seinem Novizentraining vorbereitet genug... auch wenn die wahre Erfahrung natürlich erst kam, wenn man richtig drin war. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie ein Leben außerhalb von Shinra wäre... was könnte man denn sein? Zahnarzt? Anwalt? "Mh!"

Wenn er genauer hinsah hatte aber einer von denen ein blaues Auge. also entweder brauchte man einfach für die gefährlicheren Dinge keine Helme mehr... vielleicht, weil es für solche Dinge ja Mako gab... oder, diese Anfänger waren noch sehr viel menschlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Sie waren einfach... kleine Jungs... Kinder, die zuhause Familie hatten, denen sie schrieben, die vielleicht irgendetwas sammelten und...

die sich gegenseitig verhauten...

Und sowas wollte Soldier werden... "Mh!"

-Natürlich hatte Cloud Sephiroth sofort bemerkt als sie den Rundgang der riesigen Halle betreten hatten. Sephiroth stand allein, an eine Wand angelehnt, an der Seite des Raumes und... Sephiroth betrachtete die kleine Gruppe, die daher zog, wie jeden Tag um die Uhrzeit.

Zwar glaubte er, es sich nur einzubilden... aber... sah er nicht direkt ihn an? Cloud schnappte nach Luft.

Sephiroth schaute IHN an!-

-Der Junge mit dem blauen Auge wand den Kopf in seine Richtung, als habe er seine Blicke gespürt-

-SEPHIROTH SCHAUTE IHN AN! DER Sephiroth! DER eine! Der Wahre! Cloud hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde explodieren.

Er wand den Blick auch nicht ab, als dieser ihn erwiderte.-

-Dieser Junge sah aus, als würde er gleich seinem Gruppenleiter vor die Füße kotzen...-

"Strife?"

...

"Strife?"

Ein paar andere Novizen drehten sich in Clouds Richtung um, der noch immer fasziniert den First-Class-Soldier anstarrte.

"Strife, sind Sie taub?"

"Hier", der, der neben Cloud stand schlug diesem mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken. Dieser taumelte darauf hin nach Vorne, fasste sich wieder und sagte lauter als sein Vorredner "Hier".

Ein paar andere kicherten. Der Gruppenleiter wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Liste in seiner Hand zu und Cloud suchte wieder den Blick des Soldiers.

Er bildete sich das nicht ein. Sephiroths rechter Mundwinkel war bestimmt einen cm nach oben gewandert und er musterte ihn noch immer. Cloud erwiderte das Lächeln kurz.

"Uuuund links!" Der kleine Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und verließ den Raum.

Sephiroths Blick wanderte zu den riesigen Fenstern des Raumes und auch, wenn der Ausblick auf das Shinragelände nicht sonderlich schön war behielt er das Lächeln bei. "Mh... Pfosten"

Mittagspause.

Sephiroth hatte IHN angesehen. Cloud fühlte sich toll. Seine grün-blauen Augen hatten genau ihn fixiert und für einige Zeit hatte Cloud alles um sich herum vergessen... er fühlte sich, wie ein neunjähriges Mädchen auf einem Tokio-Hotel Konzert... oder was auch immer da die Zielgruppe war...

Cloud blieb stehen. Er hatte die Zimmertür geöffnet und stand plötzlich einem vor-Wut-schnaubenden Dorme gegenüber. Ohne nachzudenken wand Cloud sich um und rannte wieder den Gang hinauf, wobei er Dorme hinter sich schwer atmen hörte. Der Riese war ein Jahr länger als Cloud bei Shinra und man merkte ihm sein weitergeführtes Training an. Cloud rannte nach links um eine Kurve und stand plötzlich in einer riesigen Halle, in der 3-4 normale Bedienstete den Boden wischten.

Keine zeit zum nachdenken - in wenigen Sekunden hatte Cloud die Halle durchquert, Dorme noch immer hinter ihm.

Bei dem Fahrstuhl bremste er wieder ab und wand sich erneut nach links, wo er - 3 Stufen auf einmal nehmend - die Treppe runter raste.

Und dann kam die Wand... und zwar da, wo die Wand gar nicht war. Die Wand gab nach und Cloud kugelte mit dem Menschen, den er soeben umgerannt hatte, die Treppe hinunter.

Als Cloud wieder aufwachte war alles um ihn herum weiß und steril. Vielleicht war er im Himmel... Vielleicht hatte Dorme ihn getötet und in kleinen, weißen Päckchen versendet...

Vielleicht hatte im Kampf gegen Dorme das Blut eines Dämons in ihm wegen der lebensgefährlichen Situation die Oberhand übernommen und er hatte ohne es zu merken das ganze Shinragebäude abgeschlachtet... Oder so...

"Du bist wach" Cloud erkannte die Stimme und die Tatsache, dass er niemals gedacht hatte, diesen Satz aus Sephiroth Mund zu hören verblüffte ihn. Seit wann war er so... pessimistisch?

Cloud wand den Kopf zur Seite. Der 1st Class saß an einem kleinen Tisch, hatte sein Kinn auf seine Hände gestützt, schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm auf und schien gerade in einer Akte mit Ledereinband gelesen zu haben.

"Sir... was ist passiert?" - "Cloud Strife" Sephiroth erhob sich und umrundete langsam den Tisch, wobei er noch einen Blick auf das Buch warf.

"Angehender Soldat aus Nibelheim" er blieb vor dem Bett stehen, auf dem Cloud sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte - sofern man etwas, was weder eine Matratze, noch eine Decke oder ein Kissen besaß als Bett bezeichnen konnte...

"Tseng höchstpersönlich hat mich geschickt. Ich soll mich um dich kümmern" - "Kümmern?" - "Wäre er bei vollem Verstand gewesen, hätte es wohl 'dir das Hirn aus dem Leib prügeln und dich zwingen, deine eigenen Hände zu essen' geheißen."

Cloud schluckte.

"Aber wie ich sehe hast du schon."

Sephiroth nickte seinem blauen Auge zu. Und dann... saßen sie da... nach ca. 30 Sekunden Schweigen meldete der ältere sich wieder zu Wort. "Ich seh' das mal als 'mich um dich gekümmert' an" er erhob sich.

"Warten Sie!"

Sephiroth zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Cloud begann fieberhaft nachzudenken, wie er ihn dazu kriegen könnte hier zu bleiben.

Vielleicht lag es an den Nachwirkungen von dem Sturz, Cloud wusste nur im Nachhinein, dass er etwas unfassbar Dummes gesagt hatte, was im Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren untergegangen war. Sephiroth starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der Blonde versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er eben gesagt hatte.

"Nun das ist... danke..." Sephiroth schien mehr verwirrt als geschmeichelt und Cloud war sich nun vollkommen sicher, dass er nahezu fluchtartig den Raum verlassen würde. Er suchte Sephiroths Blick, dessen Besitzer ihn nur prüfend ansah. Blieb er doch? Vielleicht würde er sich wieder setzen und ihn einfach weiter ansehen. Sephiroths Fingernägel machten einige Klack-Geräusche auf dem Tisch. Dann wand der Soldier sich ab, ging zur Tür und verließ den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

Wieder ein ganz normaler Tag... die Anfänger zogen an der Fensterfront vorbei und Sephiroth saß auf einem dunkelblauen Sofa und las Zeitung. Die Anfänger stoppten, der Anführer rief die einzelnen Namen auf.

Das Wetter der nächsten Tage war ihm egal... die einzigen erwähnenswerten Nachrichten gingen über ihn selbst. Daneben war ein Bild, auf dem er scheiße aussah... also... verhältnismäßig...

der Sportteil interessierte ihn nicht wirklich... und im Fernsehen kam nix, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er wahrscheinlich eh keine zeit fürs Fernsehen hatte...

"Strife?"

...

"Strife?"

Sephiroth spitze die Ohren.

Als der Trainer auch beim dritten Aufruf keine Antwort bekam und jetzt sichtlich ungehalten wurde knickte Sephiroth eine Seite der Zeitung um, sodass er zu dem kleinen Trupp sehen konnte.

Diesmal ganz am rechten Rand, also direkt in seinem Blickfeld, stand der blonde Söldner, dessen Auge nur noch schwachblau war und... der ihn ansah.

Als Cloud die Aufmerksamkeit Sephiroths erreicht hatte drehte er sich wieder der Leitperson zu "Hier". Der Mann hakte Cloud auf seiner Liste ab und ging weiter die Namen durch, als Cloud sich wieder Sephiroth zu wand und ihn belustigt angrinste. Der 1st Class musste schmunzeln, zog den Abschnitt seiner Zeitung wieder hoch und tat, als würde er weiterlesen, dachte jedoch viel zu sehr über diesen Novizen nach... kein Zweifel... Strife war bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt...

Zur selben Zeit ganz in der Nähe;

Manche Leute sagten, First-Class kämen sich immer unglaublich wichtig vor. Ein Vorurteil, das Genesis nicht bestätigen konnte. Natürlich waren sie anders... aber irgendwie mussten sie ja anders sein, sonst wären sie einfach irgendein Soldier.

Genesis klappte den dunkelblauen Taschenspiegel zu. Er hatte sich diesen extra kaufen müsste, da der normale, rote nicht zu seiner Verkleidung als Novize passte. Der Tatsache, dass das, was er vorhatte ziemlich riskant war, war er sich bewusst... wenn man ihn fand würde man ihn wahrscheinlich töten... nur einer durfte wissen, dass er hier war! Und zwar die Person, wegen der er auch hauptsächlich zurückgekommen war... der, der ihn schon einmal verschont hatte.

Als Genesis den Kopf hob fand er sich in einer gigantischen Halle wieder, die für das Shinragebäude verhältnismäßig farbig und bunt war aber auch fast ebenso leer. Der größte Teil des Fußbodens war mit blauem Teppich ausgelegt, der aber auch schon reichlich abgenutzt aussah und durch den sich eine Spur aus rotem Teppich zog, der wohl zum gehen gebraucht wurde.

Mit den beiden riesigen Halbkreistreppen ähnelte der Raum stark der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war komplett verglast, bot jedoch keinen sonderlich schönen Anblick, so wie es wohl eigentlich gedacht gewesen war.

Die einzige Person im Raum war irgendjemand, der auf einem der dunkelblauen Sofas zwischen den beiden Treppen saß und sich vollkommen hinter einer großen Zeitung verbarg. Nun denn... selbst als Novize wusste Genesis gern, mit wem er es zu tun hatte... außerdem verspürte man in Gaia oft den großen drang, mit jeder anwesenden Person mindestens 2 Mal zu reden... warum das so war wussten selbst die Shinrawissenschaftler nicht...

Genesis setzte sich neben den Mann, der ihn geflissentlich ignorierte und so dauerte es einige Zeit, bis einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff.

"Du solltest den Anschluss an deine Gruppe nicht verlieren. Mit den meisten Trainern ist nicht gerade zu spaßen." Die stimme ließ seinen Atem stocken. "Sephiroth?" hauchte Genesis, ungläubig der Tatsache, dass er den, wegen dem er zurückgekommen war sofort durch einen Zufall gefunden hatte.

Der First-Class ließ seine Zeitung sinken und schaute ihn an... einige Zeit verstrich. "Erkennst du mich nicht?" Sephiroth schaute ihn ungläubig an. Gerade als Genesis überlegte, ob es zu riskant wäre, den Helm abzunehmen öffnete Sephiroth wieder den Mund.

"Genesis?"

Genesis grinste, obwohl er ob der Tatsache, ihn gefunden zu haben hätte jubeln können.

Sephiroth verbarg den Kopf wieder hinter der Zeitung... Genesis war bestürzt.

"Ach, du fragst dich wie ich reingekommen bin? Ich habe einen Novizen getötet und ihm seine Kleidung geklaut..." - keine Reaktion.

"Was? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen... aber ich find's irgendwie niedlich..." - keine Reaktion.

"HALLO? Ich habe mein Leben riskiert um dich zu sehen! Die sind alle hinter mir her! Also entweder liefer mich aus oder hör mir zu!"

"Ich hör dir zu", Sephiroths Stimme war tief und ruhig.

"Ich kann eigentlich niemandem mehr vertrau'n... selbst Angeal verfolgt mich und sowieso ist halb Gaia hinter mir her. Ich reise von einem Ort zum andern und eigentlich sollte ich gerade dir misstrauen... schließlich bist du der berühmteste Soldier von allen! Vielleicht mach' ich mir ja nur was vor... aber... ..." Genesis schaute betreten zur Seite. "Ich dachte mir... wir..." ...keine Antwort.

"Wir drei... Angeal, du und ich... wir waren doch immer DAS Team. Soll Angeal doch gehen und seine 'Ehre' verteidigen... was auch immer das für ihn bedeutet." ...keine Antwort.

"...Und du... du sitzt einfach da und liest Zeitung." ... keine Antwort

Genesis stimme wurde immer leiser. "Und trotzdem bereue ich es kein bisschen hergekommen zu sein."

... keine Antwort.

"Würde für dich sterben.", wimmerte Genesis, "Hab dich vermisst."

/Flashback/

Sephiroth schaute auf sein Handydisplay: Die Simulation war noch nicht vorüber und er war auch noch nicht sonderlich lange drin... Genesis würde bestimmt noch kommen. Er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der eine Verabredung vereinbarte und dann einfach nicht erschien, auch wenn er noch so seltsame Angewohnheiten hatte und den Grund ihres Treffens gekonnt verschwiegen hatte... aber offenbar wollte er, was auch immer sie zu bereden hatten, nicht gestört werden und einen Raum in dem man weniger gestört werden konnte als die Simulationsebene gab es im Shinragebäude nicht.

Endlich glaubte Sephiroth in der Ferne Geräusche zu hören. Es war das gleichmäßige, rhythmische Geräusch von einem paar schwarzer Stiefel, deren Übergang zu der Schwärze der Kleidung, die der First-Class, der jetzt um die Ecke eines Hauses - und somit in Sephiroths Blickfeld - bog unter dem langen roten Mantel trug kaum zu erkennen war.

"Genesis."

Besagter First-Class steckte nun das Schwert weg, mit dem er sich soeben einiger Feinden - die natürlich ÜBERHAUPT kein Problem für ihn dargestellt hatten (;x) - entledigt hatte und ging weiter, von dem leisen und langsamen Klackern seiner Stiefel auf dem Boden begleitet, auf Sephiroth zu, wobei seine Schritte immer zögerlicher wurden.

Schließlich stand er direkt vor dem Mann dessen saphirblaue Augen ihn interessiert ansahen. Vorsichtig hob Genesis die rechte Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seines Handschuhs das Kinn seines Gegenübers, der nur ein wenig größer war als er. Ebenso vorsichtig wie er auch die letzte Bewegung ausgeführt hatte, bewegte er nun auch seinen Kopf in Sephiroths Richtung, um kurz vor dessen Gesicht noch einmal inne zu halten. Genesis hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund ein wenig geöffnet, seine Mundwinkel deuteten ein Lächeln an ohne wirklich belustigt auszusehen.

Er wusste nicht ganz, warum er zögerte... vielleicht um Sephiroth eine Chance zu geben, das Ganze ohne große Peinlichkeiten zu beenden, vielleicht aber auch, weil dieser Moment voll zerreißender Spannung das Schönste war, an das er sich - sein gesamtes Leben zurückblickend - erinnern konnte. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann.

Genesis hatte langsam den Kopf gehoben und berührte, langsam und tastend, Sephiroths Lippen. Dieser wich nicht aus - weder Genesis noch seinen Berührungen.

Dem First-Class im roten Mantel, der bis eben noch jede Berührung, die nicht geplant war umgangen hatte, machte das Mut und so trat er einen weiteren Schritt an Sephiroth heran, sodass die Berührung ihrer Körper unvermeidbar war, obwohl es gar nicht mal sein Körper oder der Kuss waren, die Genesis' Herz zum Rasen brachten, sondern die Nähe des anderen Soldiers, von dem sonst immer eine alles-erstickende Kälte ausging, die er selbst jetzt noch spürte, obwohl er nun wusste, dass Sephiroths Haut wie auch seine Lippen warm waren.

Genesis lies seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal über die des anderen streifen. Dann hob er auch die linke Hand, die sich bis eben noch in den Ärmel seines roten Mantels gekrallt hatte und streifte die Flut silberweißer Haare, die auf Sephiroths schulter lagen nach hinten. Während er nun seinen Mund zu dem entblößten Hals runter wandern lies sank auch seine Hand von Sephiroths Kinn, über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust, wo sie auf seinem Herzen liegen blieb. Erst Genesis' Mund, dann nur noch seine Zunge wanderten über den Hals seines Gegenübers und entlockte diesem ein leises Stöhnen. Daraufhin trat ihr Besitzer einen halben Schritt zurück und ging ohne ein Wort an dem Silberhaarigen vorbei, der unbewegt stehen blieb.

/Flashback ende/


	4. Chapter 4

Natürlich tat Sephiroth Genesis leid. Und war er noch so lange Soldier und anders als alle anderen um ihn... der First-Class neben ihm brach bei seiner Liebeserklärung fast in Tränen aus und Sephiroth zwang sich, aus Mitleid keine schwerwiegenden Fehler zu machen... und es funktionierte: Er blieb eisern!

Er hatte es ihm schon deutlich genug gesagt: Es war aus! Er liebte Genesis nicht mehr! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Dinge ihn in letzter zeit nur noch nervten. Natürlich war Genesis nicht sein erster Freund gewesen... würden solche Wörter zu seinem Wortschatz gehören wäre sein passendes Wort für sowas wohl "Männermagnet", wobei er aufgrund seiner eigenen Vorlieben den weiblichen Teil seiner Schwärmer akribisch ignorierte. Dass er Genesis' erster freund war, war ihm ebenso klar und ebenso nahm er an, dass dies der Grund dafür war, warum dieser nicht von ihm loslassen konnte. Das war nun wiederrum der teil, den Sephiroth weniger nachvollziehen konnte... vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Genesis anhänglicher war als er.

"Sephiroth." Genesis hauchte seinen Namen, wie auch kurz nachdem er aufgetaucht war, wieder mehr, als dass er ihn aussprach. "Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Weder für dich, noch für mich." Das offensichtliche "Für uns" verkniff er sich. "Komm mit mir! Wir können fliehen! Wenn wir nicht auffallen werden sie uns nicht suchen!"..."Ich liebe dich"

Entnervt ließ Sephiroth seine Zeitung sinken und wand sich seinem Nachbarn zu.

"Gen", setzte er an, als plötzlich ein Ruf von der anderen Seite der Halle ertönte. "Hey, du!" Der Mann kam näher. "Dich mein ich, Matschbirne!" mit einem "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir" wand er sich kurz an Sephiroth um gleich darauf auf sein aktuelles Opfer zurückzukommen. "Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht beim Training?"

Genesis schien es ziemlich schwer zu fallen, sich zu beherrschen. dennoch ballte er bloß die Hände zu Fäusten, brachte mit knirschenden Zähnen ein "Ich gehe schon, Sir" hervor, sah Sephiroth noch ein letztes mal an, erhob sich dann und verließ die Halle in Richtung Treppe, gefolgt von seinem Peiniger.

Unergründlich geheimnisvoll ist das Geschenk der Göttin.

Es suchend erheben wir uns in die Lüfte.

Wellen kräuseln die Wasseroberfläche.

Rastlos sind irrende Seelen.

Sephiroths Augen sahen aus wie Eiskristalle und er hatte es wirklich raus, Leute mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren. Er war immer so unbewegt und eingefroren, was das Silber seiner UNGLAUBLICH langen Haare nur noch unterstützte. Und wieder einmal klappte Cloud fast die Kinnlade runter, als er die Zimmertür öffnete und wie auch am gestrigen Tag einen der Menschen vorfand, die er am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Mann, der mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch bekleidet war und dessen kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar den Boden volltropfte. Als der Fremde die Tür aufgehen hörte wand er sich in Clouds Richtung und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das nicht besonders echt wirkte. "Hi. Ich bin Verum." Cloud starrte ihn an.

Davon abgesehen, dass er - wie bereits erwähnt - kaum etwas weniger erwartet hatte, als einen nassen, halbnackten Mann in seinem Zimmer sah er überhaupt nicht aus wie ein 'Verum'. Er nickte resigniert und ging zu seinem Bett, während Verum ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Langsam wurde Cloud klar, wie schreckhaft er war.

Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, nach den Vorfällen mit Dorme einen neuen Mitbewohner zu bekommen, aber er stand wegen Sephiroth immer noch unter Strom.

Cloud legte sich hin, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Verum kam zurück ins Zimmer - er trug jetzt ein weißes T-Shirt und... Herzchen-Unterwäsche - und blieb vor Clouds Bett stehen, während er seine Haare mit einem Handtuch bearbeitete.

Einige Zeit sahen sich die Beiden nur an - wobei Cloud auffiel, dass sein Gegenüber braune Augen hatte.

Dann ließ Verum das Handtuch sinken und stützte die Arme in die Hüften. Der Andere beobachtete ihn immer noch genau. "Cloud", meinte er schließlich.

"Cloud, hu?", er ging zu seinem eigenen Bett, warf das Handtuch ans Fußende und kletterte [ja . kletterte :3] unter seine Bettdecke. "Bist du schon lange bei Shinra?"

Als Antwort bekam er bloß ein verneinendes "M-Mh". dann wand Cloud sich in die Richtung des anderen Bettes. "Und du?"

Verum schien kurz nachzudenken: "Ich war ein halbes Jahr in einer kleineren Basis in Wutai." - "Dann bist du wie alt?" - "18"

"Aah", Cloud drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. "Du siehst älter aus." – „Ich nehme an, für dich ist das ein Kompliment." Verum lachte, um den rüden Tonfall mit dem er den Satz beendet hatte wieder wett zu machen.

Alles war ruhig. alle Geräusche, die sich in dieser Finsternis noch raus trauten wurden von der Dunkelheit sofort verschluckt. Alle, außer dem leisen Rascheln einer Bettdecke. Darauf folgend das Geräusch zweier Füße, die langsam und bedacht, um den Mitbewohner nicht aufzuwecken, den Boden berührten und, nachdem er einen schwarzen Mantel unterm Bett hervorgekramt hatte, ihren Besitzer aus dem Zimmer trugen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth hatte keinen Besuch um 2 Uhr morgens erwartet, Genesis hatte also Glück gehabt, dass er noch wach gewesen war, was er ihm auch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort über dessen neue Haarfarbe zu verlieren, die ihm ziemlich gut stand. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass Sephiroth selten eine ganze Nacht durchschlief. Meist wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf, ging dann in die Simulationsebene, die Trainingsräume, dachte nach oder machte sich einen Tee UND dachte nach. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich für eine ganze Nacht ruhigstellen konnte war... Alkohol.

"Du bist ja noch wach!" - "Hmph", Sephiroth wollte nicht wissen, was Gen erwartet und vorgehabt hätte... jedenfalls ließ er ihn herein. Es wäre besser für ihn, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, solange der Verbleib des eigentlichen Rüstungsbesitzers noch Fragen aufwarf.

Der Silberhaarige ging vor seinem Besuch in die Küche, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Auf dem Tisch lag ein kleines Buch im Ledereinband, daneben ein Kugelschreiber. Sephiroth seufzte. "Wie willst du heißen?"

Er schlug das Buch auf. Genesis' Augen leuchteten "Du... du hast daran gedacht?"

Sephiroth sah ihn an. Er sah ein bisschen traurig und müde aus. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig und es war für ihn eine Art 'Pflicht' gewesen, seinem Ex eine Identität hier zu schaffen. Wenn Genesis sterben würde, weil die Umstände seiner Anwesenheit Widersprüche aufwiesen, wäre es Sephiroths Schuld, weil er allein wegen ihm zurückgekommen war. Und er wusste, dass Genesis nicht einfach weggehen würde. "Verum"

Sephiroth klappte den Lederdeckel der Akte zu, schloss die Augen und sein Gesicht nahm eine Art friedlichen Ausdruck an. "Und jetzt raus!"

Er hatte ihn rausgeschmissen. Er hatte ihn wirklich einfach vor die Tür gesetzt.

Genesis fragte sich, wann ihm sowas das letzte Mal passiert war. Irgendwann fiel ihm ein, dass er es nur auf Filmen und Büchern kannte. Er wand sich von der Tür ab, die er die letzten 5 Minuten angestarrt hatte und trabte den Gang hinunter.

/Flashback/

Genesis nahm den Helm ab und rang nach Atem. Bei Shiva, er wusste, dass es auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise... wie sollte man sagen... seltsam werden würde... aber dass es SO werden würde hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor ihm hob Sephiroth die Arme und nahm nun ebenfalls den Helm von seinen Schultern.

Er ließ ihn fallen und durchbohrte Gen mit einem tödlichen Blick.

"First-Class Soldier Genesis!", seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während seine anfangs noch geflüsterten Worte immer lauter wurden. "Was glauben Sie wer Sie SIND? [Who do you actually-think-you-ARE?]

Sephiroth schlug Genesis den Helm aus der Hand und drückte den anderen First-Class gegen die Wand.

/Flashback Ende/

"Hey! Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" So würde sich dieser Cloud hier bestimmt KEINE Freunde machen. Genesis - Pardon: Verum - zog sich seine Bettdecke über den Kopf und drehte sich zur Wand. "Verum, wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst kommst du zu spät zum Training!"

Cloud kam aus dem Badezimmer, ging zum Bett seines neuen Mitbewohners, zog die Bettdecke weg und... "Oh. schläfst du immer mit Mantel?" Verum riss die Augen auf und sah an sich hinunter.

Verdammt! Er musste vergessen haben, das Ding auszuziehen. Der schwarzhaarige grummelte irgendwas, verließ widerwillig sein Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Cloud war ihm irgendwie sympathisch... vielleicht würde er es irgendwann vor sich selbst zugeben, wenn er das von eben verdrängt hatte.

20 Minuten später bogen die beiden Rekruten, von denen der eine noch immer seehr verschlafen aussah, zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe in die gewohnte, große Halle ein. Und wieder saß ein gewisser First-Class hinter einer Zeitung verborgen auf einem der Sofas.

Verum vermied es, Sephiroth anzusehen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich eh niemand merken würde... aber er war lieber vorsichtig. 'TarnungTarnungTarnung! .'

"Strife?"

...

"Strife?"

Verum schaute zu Cloud. seine einzige Bekanntschaft unter den Rekruten schaute zu Sephiroth...

"Strife, ich werde nicht IMMER diese Geduld mit Ihnen haben und ich bezweifle, dass wir Sie heute wirklich auf dem Weg verloren haben!"

Cloud drehte niedergeschlagen den Kopf nach vorne. "Hier"

Verum starrte ihn an. Er kannte diese Art von Blicken. Es war ein verzweifelter 'was habe ich falsch gemacht, warum beachtet Sephiroth mich nich"-Blick... den er aber bisher nur im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Aber ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr sich dieser Blick von dem 'was habe ich falsch gemacht, warum beachtet ER mich nicht'-Blick unterschied. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Hey du!" der Trainer kam zu ihm "Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen und dein Name steht nicht auf der Liste!"

"E...ein Neuzugang. Ich komme aus Wutai, Sir.", Verum war von seiner soeben gefundenen Spontanität selbst verblüfft.

"Aaha... interessant...", der Gesichtsausdruck des Trainers sagte etwas anderes. "Und wie heißt du?"

"Ööööh... Verum... Knockhead." er glaubte, die beiden schwarzen Handschuhe, die die Zeitung des Mannes, der ca. 20 Meter hinter dem Trainer auf dem blauen Sofa saß, hielten, zittern zu sehen. Sephiroth hörte also alles ganz genau.

Der Trainer verkniff sich selbst ein Lachen. "Ok. Knockhead, anwesend!"

Dann ging er zur Spitze des Trupps zurück und einige Sekunden später setzten sich die Rekruten wieder in Bewegung.

Eine halbe Stunde später und 2 Etagen tiefer kam eine aufgewühlte Meute von schwitzenden Novizen keuchend zum stehen.

"Ich... hasse den Kerl!" Clouds Haare standen, deutlich weniger motiviert als vor dem Aufwärmtraining in alle Richtungen ab. Verum zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl er immer noch von den Blicken, die Cloud Sephiroth zugeworfen hatte, gefrustet war.

War das der Grund, warum Sephiroth nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte?

War das vielleicht sogar der Grund, warum er das zwischen ihnen beendet hatte?

"Hey, Verum! Wollen wir kämpfen?" - "Huh?" Verum schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wich knapp dem Schwert von irgendeinem Rekruten aus, der mit diesem wahrscheinlich seinen Trainingspartner geköpft hätte, hätte dieser nicht in einer vollkommen anderen Richtung gestanden. "Klar."

Verum folgte Cloud zum Hallenrand, wo eine Kiste voller Schwerter stand. Gott, wie lange war es her, dass er so eins in der Hand gehalten hatte?

Clouds ‚Schwert-in-der-Hand-dreh'-Technik, für die er in Stadt und Land bekannt war beeindruckte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich.

Ebenso wenig der Schlag, den er daraufhin auf seine Klinge ausübte.

Verum hielt mit Leichtigkeit stand und wartete, bis Cloud das Schwert selbst wieder wegzog. Dieser hob es daraufhin über den Kopf und lief schreiend auf Verum zu, der im entscheidenden Moment einen Schritt zur Seite trat, sodass sein Sparringspartner sich beinah in voller Länge auf die Fresse gelegt hätte, wäre er nicht vorher in den Trainer hineingelaufen, der ihn nun mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen ansah. "Was soll das Strife? Sie wollen mir jawohl nicht erzählen, das sei Ihr Bestes gewesen!" Cloud seufzte, wand sich um und ging mit gespielter Lässigkeit wieder auf Verum zu. Dieser bemerkte den Schwerthieb noch in letzter Sekunde und blockte ihn ab. Cloud wirbelte herum und ließ sich von der eigenen Geschwindigkeit tragen, als sein Schwert daraufhin knapp unter Verums Füßen vorbei streifte.

Dieser ergriff nun Eigeninitiative und stieß Cloud mit der Linken zu Boden. Mit der Rechten ließ er das Trainingsschwert auf ihn zu schnellen, als der Blonde sich im letzten Moment zur Seite drehte.

Das Schwert fuhr kurz über den Boden der Turnhalle. Clouds rechter Fuß zielte nach Verums Schienbein, das er jedoch verfehlte. Verum drückte sein Schwert erneut nach unten und… traf auf Eisen.

Der Trainer lachte.

„Haha! Unser Neuzugang muss wohl sein Temperament noch ein bisschen zügeln!" Er zog seine Klinge wieder weg und half Cloud beim Aufstehen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Das war der Hammer!", Cloud lag wieder auf seinem Bett und hatte die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt.

„Hast du den Trainer gesehen? Ich glaube, der war richtig beeindruckt!" – „Mmh."

Verum hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt und starrte die Raufasertapete an.

„Wir sollten öfter zusammen trainieren! Vielleicht steigen wir beide ‚ne Klasse auf, wenn wir weiter so kämpfen!" – „Mmh."

„Und der Abschluss! Du nur so ‚Bwäähm' und wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du im letzten Moment abgebremst hast, hätt' ich jetzt ernsthaft Angst vor dir!" … „Sag mal Cloud: Hast du ‚ne Freundin?" – Plötzliche Stille.

Zufrieden schloss Verum die Augen.

„N-n-nein… Wieso?" – „Och, nur so aus Interesse."  
Den Rest des Abends war Cloud ausgesprochen ruhig…

Es war stockfinster als Verum von einem leisen Geräusch einiger Fingerspitzen, die flüchtig die Tür seines Zimmers berührten wach wurde [Er war nicht schreckhaft… Noooin!]

Verum wühlte den – nach dem letzten Benutzen wieder ordentlich verstauten – Mantel unter seinem Bett hervor, schlüpfte hinein und verließ, wie auch in der vorherigen Nacht, leise das Zimmer.

Der Flur war leer. Die einzige Beleuchtung stammte von den schwachen Lampen, die alle 10 Meter auf dem Gang installiert waren. Auch der – ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete – Mann, der gegenüber der Tür an der Wand lehnte und Verum beobachtete gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Einige Sekunden verstrichen bis er sich sanft von der Wand abstieß und die Augen des Rekruten fixierte.

„Schicker Mantel." – „Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nichts mehr über ihn sagen."

Es war genau wie früher. Zwei arrogante First-Class, die ihre Freizeit nur zu gern damit verbrachten, sich auf diese Weise anzugiften… Der Genesis in Verum liebte das.

„Ich hab' das von dir und Cloud gehört…" Verum legte den Kopf schief und zog einen seiner Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, wie du versuchst, irgendwelche Anfänger abzuschlachten!" – „was sonst? Verrätst du mich?"

Sephiroth biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Zum Beispiel." – „Hmph! Wegen Cloud! Wegen Cloud würdest du mich verraten!" Das silberne Haar fiel ihn ins Gesicht, als Sephiroth selbiges senkte um dem anderen Soldier nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dieser fuhr unbeirrt fort:"Ich würde ja gern' sagen, dass es mir inzwischen sowieso egal wäre… Aber aus deinem Mund macht es mir immer noch Angst."

Als Genesis den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in Sephiroths Augen sah hob er die Hand und fuhr dem Anderen mit dieser langsam durch eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen.

„Du willst es gar nicht…" Er seufzte leise. „Was ist nur aus uns geworden…?"

Der andere First-Class stieß seine Hand weg. „Wenn du Cloud wehtust wirst du sterben!"

Mit diesen Worten wand er sich ab und ging den Gang hinunter. Genesis starrte ihm hinterher.

„Tz! Cloud!"

Und wieder fühlte Genesis sich erheblich unausgeschlafen als sein Zimmernachbar ihn wachrüttelte. „Verum, ich hab' noch nie einen so verschlafenen Anwärter gesehen!" …Trotzdem zwang er sich, die Augen offen zu halten und marschierte, ohne Cloud eines Blickes zu würdigen ins Badezimmer.

Das „Hey! Bist du sauer oder so?" Beantwortete er mit dem Knallen der Tür und ließ im Zimmer einen verwirrten Cloud zurück.

Der Trainer erschien nicht und so beschlossen die Rekruten – nach rund 20 Minuten Diskussion – zum Trainingsraum zu gehen. Was sie jedoch am wenigsten erwartet hatten war der Mann im schwarzen Mantel, der vor der Tür zum Raum auf sie wartete und ihnen eröffnete, dass sie nun für einige Zeit bei ihm Training hätten. Damit verkürzte sich das Aufwärmtraining auf 5 Minuten und beinah alle Rekruten durften tun, was sie wollten, da Sephiroth absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Shinratraining heutzutage ablief.

Auf 2 der Novizen schien der General jedoch etwas mehr aufpassen zu wollen als auf den Rest…

Es hatte ihn einigen an Überzeugungskraft und Geduld gekostet, aber schließlich hatte Cloud es tatsächlich geschafft, Verum zu einem weiteren Duell zu überreden – auch wenn dieser sich nicht sonderlich anzustrengen schien.

Clouds Strategie war einfach, wenn es nur ums Parieren ging… Links-Rechts-Mitte-Rechts-Links-Links-Rechts-Rechts-Links… …oder so… Zumindest war der blonde Novize sehr berechenbar, was Verum zu Gute kam, denn wahrscheinlich würde Sephiroth ihn umbringen, wenn er etwas anderes tat als zu parieren.

Wie Sephiroth sich aufführte… Als hätte Genesis es speziell auf Cloud abgesehen, nur weil er – rein zufällig – mit diesem ein Zimmer teilte und leider wusste, dass dieser auf Sephiroth stand… was selbiger auch zu wissen schien, sonst hätte er Genesis wohl kaum ermahnt.

Gen hatte immer befürchtet, dass Sephiroth eines Tages, von Teenagern in Uniformen umgeben, seine pädophile Seite entdecken würde, bei der er nicht den geringsten Zweifel hatte, dass sie existierte… Bei Sephiroth war einfach jede sexuelle Orientierung, die er nicht zumindest mal ausprobiert hatte, eine Verschwendung.

Clouds Schwert verfehlte knapp Verums Gesicht und raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Er warf einen Blick zu Sephiroth hinüber, der ihr Spektakel ohne die geringste Belustigung verfolgte… Würde das jetzt das gesamte Training so gehen?

Sephiroth drehte sich um und verließ den Raum… Genesis war verwirrt.

Showtime!

Verum stieß sein Schwert mit Wucht gegen das von Cloud, dessen Beine beim Abblocken beinah nachgaben, als plötzlich ein starker Schmerz seinen linken Arm durchfuhr.

„Aah!", Verum sank auf die Knie.

„Verum!" Besagter Rekrut biss die Zähne zusammen und presste die rechte Hand auf die Schnittwunde in seinem linken Arm, die ihm sein Trainingspartner ungewollt zugefügt hatte… Er musste zugeben, dass Cloud mehr Kraft besaß, als man ihm zutraute. Der hatte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken lassen und das Schwert weggelegt.

„Das tut mir Leid! Wirklich, das war keine Absicht! Oh Gott!"

„Es ist… schon o.k." …Es klang nicht, als wäre es o.k.

Nun begannen auch die anderen Novizen ihn – teils besorgt, teils geschockt – anzusehen… Als hätten die noch nie zuvor einen Verletzten gesehen. Cloud half ihm überflüssiger Weise auf die Beine. „ich hol den General!" Verum schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Bei Minerva, was für eine größere Erniedrigung könnte man ihm antun, als Sephiroth wissen zu lassen, dass er im Kampf gegen Cloud verloren hatte=

„Aber du musst da irgendwas drumwickeln! Das hört ja gar nicht mehr auf zu bluten!" – „ich hab schon schlimm…-eres erlebt."

Cloud schaute ihn mit großen, Mako-blauen Augen an. Irgendwie war er wirklich niedlich… putzig… kawai… aber eher zum Knuddeln, als zum Knutschen. Cloud erinnerte Genesis an den Teddybären, den er im Alter von 4 Jahren von einem Wissenschaftler geschenkt bekommen hatte… Dieser hatte sein Ende Kopflos hinter einem alten Sofa gefunden, wo ihn 5 Jahre später eine Putzfrau fand. Genesis fragte sich, warum Cloud noch nicht längst dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte…

„Hmph! Sagt Se… dem General nichts davon!" er wendete sich ab, verließ den Trainingsraum und ließ eine Horde geschockter Rekruten und einen verwirrten Cloud zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth war fast schon erleichtert, als er zurückkehrte und einen lebendigen Cloud, dafür aber keinen Genesis vorfand.

Was wollte er?

Aufmerksamkeit?

Da konnte er lange warten, er würde ihn nicht suchen gehen!

Die restliche Zeit des Trainings verbrachte der First-Class damit, Cloud zu beobachten und darüber nachzudenken, ob es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbarbar war, Genesis durch ihn zu zeigen, dass es endgültig aus war.

Es war ja nichts Neues für Shinra, die eigenen Anwärter für irgendwelche selbstverliebten Zwecke zu gebrauchen… Aber irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern. Der Junge war seltsam…

Sephiroth hatte schon von vielen Leuten gehört, dass sie seine Haare bewunderten, aber niemals hatte ihm das jemand – von Clouds Rang – offen ins Gesicht gesagt… Außerdem besaßen solche Rekruten für gewöhnlich keine sonderlich hohe Lebenserwartung… Früher hätten sie sich einige Tage später vor einen Zug geworfen… in der letzten Zeit hätte Genesis sie zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet…

Vielleicht fiel es auch einfach leichter, einen tief verschleierten Helmträger auf Missionen mitzunehmen und an Monster zu verfüttern… was bedeutete, dass es ihn schwächte, diese Leute ohne Helm zu sehen, so gut er noch im Verdrängen war [womit die Funktion des Helmes bei Shinra klar wäre].

Als die Stunde vorbei war hatte er einen ausgefeilten Plan [von dem er zugeben musste, dass er ihn aus einer FanFiction über sich selbst geklaut hatte].

Die Rekruten verließen die Halle. „Strife?"

* * *

Clouds Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, als Sephiroth ihn mit einem einzigen Wort zum Stehen brachte. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich seine Nackenhaare – eins nach dem Anderen – aufrichteten, während er sich umdrehte und die anderen Novizen sich an ihm vorbeidrängelten. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete der General ihm, zu ihm zu kommen, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Du hast mit Verum gekämpft!"

Alles an Clouds Körper, das noch nicht unheimlich angespannt war, spannte sich jetzt an [Das… das… Waaa! ich rechtfertige mich jetzt nicht mehr für sowas!] Er hatte auf Verum gehört und dem General nicht von dessen Verletzung erzählt…

„Und du weißt, dass er früher in einem Shinragebäude in Wutai ausgebildet wurde… Weißt du, warum er hier ist?" Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute den General erwartungsvoll an.

„Es hat dort einiges an Ärger mit ihm gegeben. Sei also bitte vorsichtig, wenn du mit ihm kämpfst." – „Ich… ich hatte gar nicht den Eindruck… er wirkt so-" –„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir Einzelunterricht geben. Mit irgendwem muss er schließlich trainieren und du hast Talent…" Cloud spürte, wie er rot wurde.

* * *

‚Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!' Er hatte es in unzähligen [guten wie schlechten] FFs gelesen… aber niemals hätte Cloud gedacht, dass ihn auch in dieser Parallelwelt seiner kläglichen Existenz eine an den Haaren herbeigezogene Romanze heimsuchen würde… an langen, silberweißen Haaren… Das war dann wohl der Fluch eines gut aussehenden Protangonisten mit einem sehr viel besser aussehenden Erzfeind.

Cloud riss die Zimmertür auf, marschierte in den Raum und knallte sie wieder zu. Dann blieb er zum ersten Mal nachdem er DIE Chance seines Lebens versäumt hatte, stehen und atmete tief durch.

Der General hatte ihm also Einzelunterricht angeboten…

Das wirkte noch surreal, aber Cloud merkte, wie die Realität, die dafür sorgte, dass einem alles Unwahrscheinliche in Gaia irgendwann vollkommen normal erschien, sich langsam wieder einpendelte.

* * *

Unten auf der Straße fuhren nur selten Autos entlang – was daran liegen konnte, dass sie ca. 5km weiter in einen endlosen Abgrund mündete. Es war windig…

Genesis vermisste die Dörfer und die Landschaften außerhalb Midgars. Er wirkte vielleicht nicht, wie eine Person, die gerne 2 ruhige Wochen auf dem Land verbrachte – was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er eine mutierte Kampfmaschine mit einem Flügel war…

Ihn reizten auch viel mehr die Monster auf dem Land, in Midgar gab es nur Bosskämpfe und Itemquests.

Aber da gab es etwas, was ihm auch gefehlt hatte, als er letztens in Midell gewesen war. Und es gab etwas, was ihm in seiner Zeit bei Shinra gefehlt hatte, wenn sein Lieblingsgeneral auf einer Außenmission war.

Er blickte erneut die Hauswand hinunter und versuchte, das Gefühl seines, sich umdrehenden, Magens zu beschreiben. Schnell trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und schnappte nach Luft.

Das war so… tief.

Es gibt keinen Hass, nur Freude.

Denn dir gilt die Liebe der Göttin.

Held des Anbeginns, Heiler der Welten.

Vom Morgen träumt die zerbrochene Seele.

Ihrer Ehre beraubt, ihrer Flügel entrissen.

Das Ende ist nah.

* * *

Cloud war dieses Gespräch bestimmt 3 Stunden lang wieder und wieder durchgegangen, während er auf seinem Bett gelegen und die Zimmerdecke angestarrt hatte. Trotzdem war es extrem nervös, als er durch die Gänge zu Sephiroths Suite ging. Vor der Tür blieb der Rekrut stehen und atmete tief durch. Dann überwand er sich schließlich, die Hand zu heben und anzuklopfen.

Sephiroth schien erwartet zu haben, dass Cloud seine Entscheidung noch ändern würde. Der Novize gab ihm in der übertriebenen Höflichkeit einer amerikanischen Sitcom zu verstehen, dass er nicht lange bleiben wollte und fragte, ob sie am nächsten Tag mit dem Training beginnen konnten.

Sephiroth schloss die Tür nach Clouds Besuch wieder und lehnte sich gegen selbige.

Er war zufrieden… Das würde Gen überhaupt nicht gefallen.


End file.
